The views of 18
by tonemananime warrior
Summary: Set in dragonball Gt. 18's thoughts during epsiode 44.


Here it is. My first fanfic that will have absolutely no crossovers from other animes. This one is all dragonball. It involves the Krillin/#18 relationship. While browsing thru the different fanfictions, I noticed the fanfics on this relationship focusing mostly on how the couple got together. It is in my personal experience that getting together with a person is not the hard part now a days in relationships. The hard part is staying together. Well, that's what this fic focuses on. It talks about what #18 was thinking in Dragonball GT epsiode-44.  
  
Why? Why have you killed all those people #17? Have you gone insane? Why my brother? We are not like that anymore.  
  
Krillin, Marron, and I were driving out of the city. We were attempting to get away from the dead, which were coming back to life. Then an explosion erupted from behind us. We escaped the blast, only to find that you were the cause of it. Why?  
  
Then you speak, "Number 18, I came to get you. Come with me, we're partners."  
  
For some reason, I feel my body, start to move. I begin to walk towards you, my very being seems to be mesmerized by those last words of yours, "We are partners."  
  
I begin to walk a few steps more, unable to fight this feeling in my being to stop. I am will to go with you, to become your partner once more.  
  
Suddenly, a voice shakes me. "Don't. Don't' go Number 18. Your my wife!" It's from. Krillin, my kind-hearted husband. Once again trying to save me.  
  
17 does not like his presence at all. He quickly calls out. "Shut up! Like, me number 18 is a cyborg created by Sir Dr. Gero."  
  
"Sir Sr. Gero?" I heard Krillin begin to question. "You never called Dr. Gero, Sir. You used to resent him before." that is rather odd. We rebelled against Dr. Gero, why is 17 no siding with him?  
  
I look deep at your face 17. You seem stunted by my husband's accusations. Then it looks like you are trying to remember how we did once reject our evil creator.  
  
"Run #18." I hear Krillin cry. He was always so kind. No matter how I treated him, he still loved me.  
  
Suddenly all hell breaks loose. I hear 17 shout "Shut up!", raise his arm, and fire a blast. The blast travels past me and I hear a cry of anguish. I turn my head only to see the body of my husband Krillin, who took thru the chest, fly back and fall to the ground lifelessly.  
  
I quickly ran to his side. Marron and I trying desperately to call out his name to revive him. "Krillin...hold on. KRILLIN!" I desperately shake him trying desperately to revive him with my voice. His body, regularly so warm and strong, was cold and weak. I stare down at his face; he looks so peaceful, so kind as always. Then I watch as drop of water, falls onto his face. I know perfectly well that these are far from water. Instead they are my tears.  
  
Images begin to run thru my mind. Images of the rocky start our relationship had, our first kiss, the destruction of the remote and the wish to make me human. The tears continued, as I thought about our life and marriage together, training, raising our daughter, and that time you launched yourself at the demon known as buu to sacrifice yourself to save us all.  
  
The only thing that escapes my lisp is a single question, "Why..."  
  
I hear 17 begin to speak, "Come now. There's no time. Come with me."  
  
My anger and sadness fill my body. "...Give him back, Give him back. GIVE HIM BACK" I launch myself at 17 with all my anger. Every blow is a vital area. My anger, my sadness, and my voice, hoarse from screaming, are my fuel. I land my final punch and watch as 17 goes flying into the nearest building.  
  
I land next to Marron. My body is still tense from the attack. I am exhausted both psychically and emotionally, but I dare not let my guard down. I know full and well that he is not dead.  
  
My claim is justified. I see his figure standing in the smoke of the building. He calls out to me again. "I see. I thought of letting you live, but...if you insist in dying." You raise your hand, in preparation to attack again. I feel a tug at my arm. It's Marron. The poor girl is frightened. She has all right to be. Still it is not safe for her hear. I push her away and order her to run.  
  
She refusing, saying she does not want to be alone. I can't blame her. I was all-alone, until her father saved me.  
  
I watch as 17 builds a ball of Ki in his hand, the energy is very extreme. It would kill Marron in an instant. I yell at her, "HURRY! RUN!" This time she listens and begins to run for her life, scared, crying, and alone my attention turns back to 17. I then realize that he is alone also. Only he never found a Krillin to love him. My last bit of feeling emerges for the one I used to know as my brother "#17...you turned back into that naughty kid you once were"  
  
I notice his hand position, it's not aimed at me. Instead it's pointed at Marron. I quickly shift into the line of fire. "I will not forgive you Number 17." I focus the energy into my raised hand and fire a blast. It flies and collides with your oncoming blast.  
  
Unfortunately, yours is stronger my blast is instantly overpowered on contact. And I watch as your energy engulfs me and send me flying back. I scream in anguish from the pain. It burns like the fires of hell, but I am fine. Still, I remain motionless on the ground, my body too weak to move.  
  
I hear 17 mutter an obscenity towards me and fly off. My body still hurts, I wish to rest. Still, I cannot. Not yet at least I slowly begin to crawl over towards Krillins dead body. Slowly arm length by arm length, I drag my wounded boy toward my husband's dead one. Then I am so close, I reach out with my hand and grasp his. Words from in my mouth. Words that seemed to be blocked before, that would not come even when I needed them most, The last energy of my body being pushed behind them as they are produced. "I love you Krillin." I then faint from the severe exhaustion.  
  
Shenlong's final wish. Your life would be returned and once again we would be together. Still, at this moment I know nothing of them. All I care for is revenge and I shall have it on #17.  
  
This one I never planned on doing. t just came to me. Now that my computer is back on line I seem to be writing up a storm. Remember: More reviews=more writing. My semester is done at the end of the month. Which means that I will have most of the summer to write. I will be focusing mainly on my book, but I will also do a few fics. I have a few options in mine. I was thinking either a lemon or an epic. Feedback is appreciated. Later. 


End file.
